10 choses que les gens ignorent à propos de Chase
by celyana
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre. Par contre mieux vaut avoir vu toute la saison 4 de House MD.


Je viens d'écrire une petite fic sur le Docteur Robert Chase ^^  
Chase est un personnage de la série médicale House MD que beaucoup de gens n'aime pas mais moi je l'aime bien :p

**Il** **vaut mieux la lire après avoir vu toute la saison 4 si personne ne veut être spoilé.**

C'est une fic Chase centric avec un peu de Chase Cameron (mais un peu seulement parce que je n'aime pas Cameron, elle ne mérite pas Chase ^^)

**Disclaimer** : Chase et House MD ne m'appartiennent pas.

1 - Il ne savait pas que son père l'avait pistonné pour faire partie de l'équipe du célèbre Docteur House. Quand il l'a appris, il a été en colère, et surtout déçu, non pas à cause de la manière dont il avait eu le poste (même si cela ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement), mais parce qu'il se disait que si son père l'avait pistonné c'était seulement parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il soit assez doué pour être choisi par House.

2 - Contrairement à Foreman, ça ne le dérangeait pas que House soit le premier partout et que tout le monde dise qu'il était le meilleur, sans tenir compte une seule seconde de son équipe qui l'aidait à résoudre ses diagnostics. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était le meilleur diagnosticien qu'ils connaissaient, et après tout Chase pensait la même chose, donc ça ne le contrariait pas de passer derrière House. Cependant le fait de savoir que pour Cameron il passait aussi derrière House lui laissait quand même un arrière goût assez amer.

3 - Il avait fait le deuil de son père bien avant qu'il ne meurt. Probablement quand il est parti alors que lui même n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il les a laissé, qu'il les a abandonné, lui et sa pauvre mère alcoolique. Bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre un beau jour que son père était mort d'un cancer alors que rien ne l'avait préparé a cette éventualité. Il avait été choqué, triste, en colère mais comme il avait déjà fait son deuil bien avant, il s'était attendu a moins souffrir ... Encore une erreur.

4 - Il n'a toujours pas fait le deuil de sa mère. Durant son adolescent, il la voyait chaque jour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son malheur, se noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier, mais il se disait que tout allait s'arranger. Après tout il priait chaque soir, se conduisait bien et il savait que sa mère n'était pas une mauvaise personne au fond, et si elle se laissait aller c'était de la faute de son mari qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Chase se disait que tout le monde doit subir des épreuves plus ou moins dures mais au final, les gens foncièrement bons doivent être récompensés et ne devraient plus avoir a souffrir. Mais pourtant sa mère est morte, tuée par l'alcool qu'elle considérait comme un soulagement, une délivrance, une échappatoire pour oublier ses problèmes. Encore maintenant il se demande ce qu'il aurait pu faire, ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour empêcher ça ... Parfois il se dit que la culpabilité aura raison de lui comme l'alcool a eu raison de sa mère. Chacun son vice.

5 - Il ne croyait plus en Dieu, plus comme avant en tous cas. Il avait été élevé dans le respect des traditions, il avait été a l'église tous les dimanches, il connaissait la Bible .. Il avait même été au petit séminaire en pensant y trouver sa voie, mais finalement il a choisi de devenir médecin (comme son père) et le fait de voir tant de souffrance chez des gens biens la plupart du temps lui rappelait sa mère et la façon dont elle avait été arraché a lui. Il essayait de toujours bien faire pour qu'on soit fier de lui, il ne voulait décevoir personne. Et pourtant il avait assisté impuissant à la destruction de sa famille. Il se dit que Dieu, qui était censé être la bonté même, ne pouvait pas faire subir ça à ses enfants. Alors il a trouvé que c'était plus facile de ne plus croire en lui... D'une certaine façon, ça lui permet de justifier plus facilement toutes les horreurs dont il est témoin.

6 - Il n'en veut pas à House de l'avoir frappé. C'est vrai que quand il trouvé ce qu'avait la gamine il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un coup de poing, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à un compliment à vrai dire (c'est de House dont il s'agit). Rien que l'air surpris de House lui aurait apporté une certaine satisfaction. Il aurait voulu impressionner le grand Gregory House. Mais House n'était pas lui-même ce jour là, d'après Cuddy ça ne justifie en rien le coup qu'il a asséné à Chase. Mais Chase ne lui ne veut pas, il ne le condamne pas mais ne lui pardonne pas pour autant .. après tout qui est-il, lui, pour se permettre de pardonner quelque chose? Alors Chase fait ce qu'il a toujours fait, il encaisse les coups sans broncher. Après tout d'habitude, ce sont les remarques sarcastiques voire méprisantes de House qu'il encaisse sans rien dire, un peu de changement ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal (enfin sauf à la mâchoire évidemment).

7 - Il aimait bien Amber. Non pas qu'il se revoyait en elle lorsqu'elle cirait les pompes de House, contrairement à tout ce que Foreman pouvait dire, mais il pensait qu'elle aurait pu apporter beaucoup à House, et d'une certaine manière c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle lui aura appris que Wilson avait le droit de vivre sa vie, une vie où House jouerait un rôle moins omniprésent. Il avait été touché par sa mort totalement inattendue, pas autant que d'autres car évidemment, il ne la connaissait que très peu mais il l'aimait bien et regrettait finalement de ne pas lui avoir plus parlé lorsqu'il en a eu l'occasion.

8 - C'est House qui est venu lui proposer cette histoire de pari. Alors qu'il venait de finir une opération des plus délicates et qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer pour rejoindre Cameron, il est tombé sur House qui l'attendait dans les vestiaires. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait, étant donné que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole c'était pour l'engueuler. House lui exposa son plan et lui proposa le partage des gains. Chase chercha l'arnaque mais ne trouvant rien à redire, il accepta. Après tout il n'allait quand même pas refuser une si bonne affaire. House lui serra la main et lui assura en souriant que c'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec lui. Il était sincère et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu a Princeton Plainsboro après s'être fait virer, Chase se sentit enfin a sa place.

9 - Quand il avait huit ans, son rêve était d'être comme son père quand il serait grand, un docteur. Une sorte de super héros sans pouvoir surnaturel comme celui de voler ou de se téléporter, mais qui sauvait des vies et que les gens respectaient et admiraient. Il voulait être comme lui et il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Après tout Batman devait être fier de Robin, c'était normal. Bien des années plus tard, Chase se rendit compte que son héros avait changé, il marchait avec l'aide d'une canne, il était sarcastique, souvent odieux, les gens ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, mais peu importe parce qu'à la fin, il avait toujours raison et il sauvait des vies. Mais bon, House n'était pas Batman et lui certainement pas Robin.

10 - Il préférait Cameron en brune. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu changer de couleur de cheveux et passer du brun au blond. Elle disait que ça symbolisait un nouveau départ, leur nouveau départ. Chase n'aimait pas le changement, surtout quand on le mettait devant le fait accompli. Il a été "forcé" de quitter l'équipe de House, Cameron s'est teint les cheveux sans lui demander ce qu'il en pensait (en même temps, il savait bien qu'il n'avait rien à dire ... c'était juste que le changement le perturbait). Mais surtout, ses magnifiques yeux bleus n'étaient plus autant mis en valeur depuis qu'elle était blonde, et ça c'est un changement qu'il regrettait énormément.


End file.
